2008 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship
| second_other = | third_other = | count = 1 | games = 20 | goals = 168 | attendance = 9872 | scoring_leader = Marie-Philip Poulin | points = 14 | mvp = | nextseason = 2009 }} The 2008 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship was the inaugural junior female world ice hockey championship. It was held from 7 to 12 January 2008, in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. The championship is the junior ice hockey version of the women worlds, held under the auspices of the IIHF. The inaugural competition featured two groups of nations in round robin play, followed by playoffs. There were eight national teams. Teams The following teams participated in the championship: * * * * * * * * Format The eight participating teams are divided up into two seeded groups as below. The teams will play each other once in a single round robin format. The top two teams from the group will proceed to the medal round, while the remaining teams will play in the placing games. Preliminary round Group A Standings Results All times local (UTC−7) |score = 2–3 |periods = (1-1, 1-1, 0-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156A03_74_5_0.pdf |attendance = 102 }} |score = 11–1 |periods = (4-0, 4-1, 3-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156A04_74_4_0.pdf |attendance = 976 }} |score = 5–4 GWS |periods = (2-1, 1-2, 1-1, 1-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156A07_74_4_0.pdf |attendance = 106 }} |score = 1–12 |periods = (0-4, 1-4, 0-4) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156A08_74_4_0.pdf |attendance = 1,024 }} |score = 3–2 |periods = (0-0, 1-0, 2-2) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156A11_74_5_0.pdf |attendance = 121 }} |score = 8–3 |periods = (2-2, 3-0, 3-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156A12_74_6_0.pdf |attendance = 1,052 }} Group B Standings Results All times local (UTC−7) |score = 9–1 |periods = (3-0, 4-0, 2-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 98 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156B01_74_6_0.pdf }} |score = 9–0 |periods = (1-0, 4-0, 4-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |attendance = 452 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156B02_74_6_0.pdf }} |score = 7–0 |periods = (4-0, 2-0, 1-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 52 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156B05_74_6_0.pdf }} |score = 0–13 |periods = (0-5, 0-3, 0-5) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |attendance = 401 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156B06_74_6_0.pdf }} |score = 4–2 |periods = (0-0, 3-0, 1-2) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 57 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156B09_74_6_0.pdf }} |score = 6–2 |periods = (1-1, 2-1, 3-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |attendance = 397 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156B10_74_5_0.pdf }} Placement round |score = 1–6 |periods = (0-1, 1-2, 0-3) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 64 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156313_74_5_0.pdf }} |score = 2–7 |periods = (1-2, 0-3, 1-2) |team2 = ' |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 61 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156315_74_4_0.pdf }} 7th/8th place game |score = 1–4 |periods = (1-1, 0-2, 0-1) |team2 = ' |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 54 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156217_74_5_0.pdf }} 5th/6th place game |score = 4–3 PS |periods = (3-0, 0-3, 0-0, 0-0,1-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Norma Bush Arena, Calgary |attendance = 76 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156218_74_4_0.pdf }} Playoff round Semifinals |score = 13–0 |periods = (4-0, 4-0, 5-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena. Calgary |attendance = 483 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156214_74_4_0.pdf }} |score = 7–3 |periods = (2-0, 4-2, 1-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena. Calgary |attendance = 1,628 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156216_74_3_0.pdf }} Bronze medal game |score = 4–3 GWS |periods = (0-1, 1-0, 2-2, 1-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |attendance = 512 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156119_74_5_0.pdf }} Gold medal game |score = 5–4 |periods = (2-2, 2-1, 1-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Father David Bauer Olympic Arena, Calgary |attendance = 2,156 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/156/IHW156120_74_4_0.pdf }} Ranking and statistics Final Standings See also * 2008 IIHF World U18 Championships (Men) * 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships (Men) References *2010 IIHF World Women’s Under-18 Championship Team Canada Notes * TSN.ca (Canadian Press) Hockey Canada names women's U-18 roster * USA Hockey Women’s Under-18 Team Announced External links * Official site * TSN.ca 2008 World Women's U-18 Championship * Hockey Canada 2008 World Women's Under-18 Championship Category:IIHF World Women's U18 Championships Category:2008 in ice hockey